Filtration of liquid fuels for use in internal combustion engines is often essential to proper engine performance. For example, various diesel engines currently use fuel filters to remove hard particles and water that can be found in the diesel fuel. Hard particle and water removal is necessary to provide proper engine performance as well as to protect the engine components from damage. Although various filter constructions have been used for removing hard particles and water from the fuel, a need remains for improved fuel filtration systems and methods.